Sweet Escape
by LeilaAlexandra
Summary: What would happen if Harry discovers that he has to relearn all the traits his relatives "taught" him? Follow him on the path of finding back to his true cunning self and enjoy the chaos that revolves around him! While destroying carefully laid plans from certain headmasters in the process. No planned pairing/ Dumbeldore, Weasley bashing/Careful, cunning, OcclumensHarry!
1. Harsh Truth

DISCLAIMER:

I have had no part in writing Harry Potter and I am simply using/messing with it to my own delight! The Harry Potter universe, all its characters, places and events are owned by Joanne K. Rowling and the people she sold the rights to for the film version of the book series! Naturally this means that I don´t gain anything from writing or posting this little piece of Fanfiction and have no intention of earning money or gain any other form of profit with "Harsh truth´s"!

INFO:

This is just a little idea of mine and I am not sure if it´s good or not as it´s my first Fanfiction I publish insetead of giving my mentors, teachers and frieds to read. I did my best to correct mistakes I´ve noticed and ran the check but please inform me of every other mistake you may find and I will change it as soon as possible!

LEGEND:

** = thoughts of a character kept to him or herself

() = my way of fitting in information or other titbits I wanted to add but had no idea how to present otherwise

## = Parseltounge

Chapter 1: Harsh Truth

Sighing desperately the young boy continued his way down the street leading away from the house he recently left in a hurry. On his way he started contemplating his life so far and couldn´t help himself but wondering about the things he had done and said in the past four years which were very much out of character. If he was honest to himself he had spent the last four years reacting instead of thinking things trough, a trait he had learned the hard way while living with his so called family, or at least all his new friends told him so. In his growing anger at himself he sped up his pace never noticing the chaos he left behind. He had fled as soon as he had felt his surroundings growing cold and made the connection to the creature that was behind said sudden temperature drop.

*Why did I hear out the opinion of Ron and Hermione, people I only recently met and acted on this instead of forming my own opinion first? It´s not like I haven´t done that my previous years before magic and Hogwarts, damn it! Stealth, Cunning, hiding in the shadows, planning every word careful, reading people and their body language was keeping me alive and healthy (or as healthy as humanly possible with relatives that hated your guts), for Heaven´s sake! And why was it so freaking hard to wake up in Hogwarts when I´ve had to rise at 5:30 am during every week the seven years of my life (the years after my fourth birthday where it was deemed "safe" for me to learn cooking) anyway?*

Pondering this questions he stumbled at another problem, one that would solve most of his recent issues with himself. His thoughts were foggy and he had difficulty focusing after dwelling on his previous life for the better part of half an hour, it was like his thoughts kept drifting away from him and he had to use mental and magical energy to gasp them again. That was not how his mind worked, never had been since he started using his "free time" to sort through his memories at the tender age of three creating a "safe heaven" after one particular vicious slap on his head from Vernon.

The anger or indifference of Petunia (he privately refused to call her Aunt) every time she saw him or the blunt hatred of Vernon every time he came in his reach were only a few of his early memories but with each year he started remembering other things like the date he was born or that his parents were dead and how they looked. Four years before "The Disaster" (the title he had given the days when owls started to drive Vernon mad, carrying letters of yellow thick paper- the address written with green ink, leading up to the day in the shag on the island where Hagrid destroyed the door) he had remembered how his parents used to call him and how they named him only to get the confirmation a month later when he started primary school. He needed to hide far away and let someone check his health before he could do much more thinking seeing as he couldn´t grasp most of what was on his mind at all.

To run away and stay away he needed a plan, fast. Trying to clear his mind like he had done his whole life he thought about ways to escape the Ministry and Dumbeldore before either of them could catch him and put him back to the Dursleys. He couldn´t, for the live of him, figure out why everyone insisted on calling them his family or Number four his home without noticing his uncomfortable squirms or the rolling of his eyes. Oh how he had hoped Sirius, at least, would help him and take him in, but with the recent events not even this was possible. Finally, after another hour of walk, he had cleared his mind well enough for him to face a new problem.

Should he risk hiding in Diagon Alley, was that even possible or an oxymoron in its own right and how could he trust the information that this was the only magical shopping district in Britain? After a short while he came to the conclusion that he had to go to Kings Cross and once there he had to buy a ticket with the hard earned money in his hastily packed rucksack, the plan to flee firmly on his mind hours before he felt the Dementors drawing closer.

Because it was hastily he had left his whole school things in the house, knowing that Vernon had locked them into the cellar so he could force him to watch when he burnt it all down. He had heard Vernon talk about this plan with Petunia shortly after Dudley catched Hedwig and broke her wings before slicing his beloved familiar while the poor thing was still alive. Harry had been heartbroken, despite the fact that he couldn´t even see the whole thing as he was locked, once again, in the cupboard. The only reason he knew of it during the fact were hearing Hedwig's desperate screeches and smelled the scent of blood His sadistic Cousin told him about it after they had burnt the owls dead body in the garden and even discussed the possibility of eating the remains which Petunia had protested furiously. Only thinking at it caused his stomach turn violently and a wave of cold hatred to wash over him for their sheer cruelty.

Sighing once agein he returned hi thoughts back to the real problem at hand now firmly believing that he needed to see a healer, and fast. Thinking of important needs he really needed an idea which way he was heading before he could buy a ticket with the money. It was one of the things he had been allowed to do when Petunia was around with the other members of the Dursley family gone. She had allowed him to help their neighbours with gardening, painting the fences or babysitting. What his aunt never realised was that doing this helped the neighbours see the true young Harry and not the cruel, stupid boy Petunia and Vernon made him out to be whenever someone asked about him. He had done minor chores in each house in Private Drive and earned quite a bit on money albeit his Aunt taking away half of his earnings. The young torment boy never had a way to buy himself something unnoticed which was the reason his little fortune; as he called it silently very proud of having been able to hide it from Vernon and Dudley's greedy fingers; had steadily grown. He could have bought himself more things to eat seeing as he had not gotten much from his relatives but he somehow had felt the need to save it all.

Suddenly he stopped in his tracks as each of his thoughts became clearer and he turned around to check his surroundings the first time he had left his so called home. He had left Little Whining and was on the way through a Forrest which would shortly end and reveal the first tails of London. From there he only needed to walk another hour to reach his destination- Kings Cross. Only now he realised that Dudley Dursley had received the punishment for everything he had ever done to Harry as had his friends and the first but quickly squashed pang of guilt flashed in him. It was not his fault that the boys were stupid enough to run into the Dementors while chasing Harry, thinking he was running away from them instead of the crisp coldness and darkness behind them. It was his twisted way of luck, he supposed, that the boys never realised what hit them until it was too late giving Harry the one much needed opportunity to escape the guards of Askaban without using magic.

It made him laugh out loud a little hysterical before his mind suddenly cleared fully making him wonder why it happened. Enjoying the feeling of his mind working properly and filing away the past two years, going through each memory in the process a little voice in his head whispered the word magic as if it wanted to answer the questions flooding into his process of thought. This one word made him freeze on the spot and his inwards turn cold like ice. When there was magic that could expand rooms and made people fall in love with persons they had hated with a passion only a few days ago or hide a chamber in the size of half of Hogwarts underneath its very grounds there sure as hell would be a magic that helped control someone's mind and train of thoughts or simply suppress someone's personality to a certain point at least.

Having this thought made him, once again, want to vomit but he ignored it in order to finally reach Kings Cross. And he still wasn´t certain if the Dementors were looking for him now that they had had their meal. Thinking hard he had to admit that his feet began aching very fast and his mouth felt dry with each step he did but he had to reach Kings Cross before they found him. Knowing that he only had one hour left he speed up his pace again and thought back at the few books he had read and the things Hermione was so fond of pushing in his brain to figure out if there was a city where he could do his business and shopping in order to avoid walking along Diagon Alley. Pushing all the now very clear questions in his head aside he thought at the only valid thing, finally his urge to survive kicking in, reaching Kings Cross and leaving as fast as possible.

While he half walked and half ran memories of the past four years flashed in his brain and he filed them away in the mental library in his little mansion that he had built after reading about mediation and mental capacity training, which he started doing as soon as he had grasp the concept behind it and the usefulness of it had hit him in full force. So he had started rebuilding his private sanctuary within his mind and reviewed his whole life putting each memory or information into books with different titles. What once was a place in his own mind he replayed memories to escape reality suddenly became something important, a skill he wanted to master as he knew that no one could take away his mind from him. * Well, that was a wrong assumption seeing as I suddenly lost it all. The mindscape, the mansion gone the moment I set one foot onto Hogwarts grounds*

His time at the Dursleys now owned a whole bookcase with the titles "The Hell Hole Part one to seven" and "The Pigs part one to eleven" followed by "Family? Part One to seven" and "The Stupidity of People Part one to five" with the "Code of Abusing and How to Not Raise Children" including "The Chamber of Secrets and All You Ever Wanted to Know about Basilisks" and "How to enter a Magically Binding Contract Without Your Notice and How You Come Out Alive" right down to "Crazy Rituals you Never, Ever Want To Be Part of Again" the last few only now forming books after his mind finally began organising itself the first time after four hard years with more than three near-death experiences he happily would have passed up. All of this was pure magic if he thought about it but it had never occurred to him and he asked himself only one question on his way. *Someone screwed with my mind! Very much so as I don´t even recall having a mindscape at all and it never occurred to me that I acted out of character, no wonder the beatings and the starving went up after my return from Hogwarts when I even forgot how to fucking stay away from the Dursleys or read Vernon's moods….!*, Harry stopped in his tracks this one thought had him shaking in a mixture of fear and anger. Fear that whoever had done this would do it again and anger at the implications of it all and his own stupidity to go four years without the slightest suspicion. Refocusing on his immediate plans he began to walk again, his feet shaking wits anger and exhaustion, his eyes clouds from unshed tears.

The raven haired teen reached Kings Cross just as the sun started rising and came to a halt when he saw a information board about all trains leaving, where they were heading and their stops in between. One city in particular caught his eyes and he had the sudden urge to go to Coventry. He ignored the voice in his head, sounding suspicious like Hermione, that told him to sit in a nice café and wait onto some adult that could help him and approached the next counter where he smiled in a, what he hoped would be a happy and friendly way before he asked the Muggle for the next available train to Coventry. Getting one ticket was complicated and he had to convince the confused and tired looking man that he had, in fact, parental permission to visit his Aunt as his parents would meet up with him at the train station. This seemed to placate the man and he smiled obviously relieved at him before handing him the ticket alongside his change.

Secretly relieved at his acting skills, the emerald green eyed teen took one look at his ticket before he walked towards the right platform where he boarded the waiting train. Searching for a place to sit while hiding his astonishment when there were only a few compartments and the rest was open space with many seats. Sitting down near a window he sunk back feeling suddenly very tired. Deciding to take a nap he closed his eyes, his mind working at high speed to progress everything that had happened these past two years and six hours.

When Harry opened his eyes one and a half hours later the train slowly came to a halt, having reached Coventry. Rising from his seat he groggily took his rucksack and left the train. For some reason he felt himself pulled towards a park not far from the train station and as he had followed the same pull at Kings Cross, gave in. He stopped in his tracks when, after a few steps, he entered a pavilion no one else seemed to notice only to freeze when he suddenly stood in a shopping mall just like Harold's but the shops sold magical items.

"Holy shit!" To his surprise no one seemed to mind his loud shout. *A whole fucking mall, and no one ever told me?* he asked himself while looking around to see magical elevators and shops on all four upper stories. Stepping further inside he saw a shop for joke products, clothes, games, sweets and brooms. Each of the shops on the first floor held all things kids and teenagers liked including two pet shops. On the second level- so he thought after glancing upwards a few times, were bookshops and shops for school supplies and robes for all occasions while at the third level were potion shops and other things only adults would look trough. Deciding that he really needed money first he saw a sign that led him to believe that Gringotts was somewhere in the back of the, in its size growing, shopping mall.

Deciding to stop wondering and wooing about the wonders of magic he headed towards the branch of Gringotts where he approached one of the counters. "Good day, I wish to withdraw money from my vault!" he said respectfully. "And who are you, young wizard?" asked the goblin looking at him much friendlier than he was used to. "I am Harry Potter and due to circumstances I had no input in my key is out of my reach!" he replied after remembering that Mrs. Weasley had done his shopping the last time around and actually never returned his key to him which only added to the increasingly amount of questions he had.

The goblin looked at him while pressing a button on his counter, watching his every movement. "I have called Silverclaw one of our Account managers who currently only is watching the Potter Account in this branch of Gringotts!" he explained slowly after a small staring contest between the teen wizard and himself. Just as he had finished a goblin dressed in a dark blue suit cleared his throat behind them, causing Harry to turn around and face the newcomer. "If you would follow me, Mr Potter? We will retire in my office to speak about a few things." Having no idea whatsoever why he should do this he simply filed this questions away figuring that speaking in an office, with no wizards that could possible recognize him around, wouldn´t be all that bad. Trying and failing spectacularly to remember the way back after the second sharp turn to the right and one staircase leading them down and deeper into the building he enjoyed the quiet journey quite well. After another turn to the left Silverclaw opened one of the office doors at the end of the floor and walked to his table, sitting down upon his chair while gesturing to Harry at the visitor's chair, indicating that the raven haired teen should sit down.

"To be blunt, Mr Potter, my colleagues and I have wondered when you would ask for a private conversation concerning your inheritance, but we assumed you would do so at our main branch of Great Britain which is in Diagon Alley, London. But we suspected that you simply were happy with your quarterly account statements!" Silverclaw began, coming straight to business. Harry looked at the goblin trying to steel himself for the next deep blow as it seemed that there were more things going on than the obvious in this past four years that threatened to make his head implode very soon. He didn´t need one ounce of information about Divination to know that this was very, very bad and that there would be a mental and emotional breakdown in his near future. "I am sorry, Silverclaw but I have no idea what you are talking about. I´ve never received such statements, hell the first time I saw my vault key was when Hagrid escorted me to Diagon Alley and drew it out of one of his countless bags. You see, the only mail I ever received the first eleven years of my live was the one Hogwarts letter!" he added hastily as the goblin seemed to get angrier with each new bit of information.

The goblin seeing this reaction from his costumer schooled his features as to not scare the boy even further while pressing a few buttons underneath the surface of his table. "Your magical guardian should have forwarded them to you, then!" he stated as clam as possible but the young boys face falling apart made his anger spike again. "You have no idea about this, do you?" he asked casually watching his costumer intently. "That I actually have someone as guardian I do not know anything of or that he or she should care about me and inform me about my bank accounts, you mean? No, I don't. But it isn't as surprising as I feared seeing as I have no idea about wizarding costumes or the law or how the whole wizarding world operates and everything else, it´s not like someone bothered to tell me about it" pausing he looked back at the goblin and saw, for the first time, a real slightly scary goblin grin. "That answers a few of my other questions regarding you, Mr Potter! Now I have ordered your documents to be brought here but I fear I can´t do anything more unless you want us to transfer all your money and belongings in our branch instead of Diagon Alley. However, "he said after watching the teens face change into a slight mask of indifference and concentration "the things I am able to do are very important and could be very interesting for you too, Mr Potter. If you would allow me to start the transfer we could make an inheritance test as well as an ancestor and ability test, which would make everything a little bit easier on both of us!"

Harry felt like the hammer blow would come soon enough and mentally cancelled all his further plans for this day before he nodded at the goblin while thinking about something to drink or eat having the sinking suspicion that he would spend a few long hours in here. This was the second prediction that Harry made mentally at this day and both would become come true very soon.

"Good. Now please cut into your palm with this dagger and place seven drops of blood on each of this sheets of paper!" the goblin said after mere moments of tapping and pressing another button before handing the youngest Seeker in a century aforementioned dagger while placing aforementioned sheets before him. Nodding Harry did just that and watched in slight irritation as his blood began to form lines on them, changing into some runic language before Silverclaw took them out of his reach and tapped them with his index finger murmuring some incarnation in what had to be the language of Goblins. Placing the Dagger back on the desk and smiling when he saw that his fresh wound was already healed he sat back in his seat waiting for the goblin to return with the sheets. Unbeknown to him the goblin had put on a slight show while changing the runes into English and was now feeling like a cold hand had grasped his inwards.

While Silverclaw took his time to chant and wave at the parchment, his eyes grew wider and he thanked all his gods that his costumer seemed contend sitting on the couch. Harry had sunk back into his mindscape to find most of his memories in perfect order while he had started to write a mental list of all questions. One of them was crossed out after he thought that Private Drive had never been and would never be his home. The Dursleys were monsters instead of family. That one thought, however, sent the wards around Private Drive crashing down and destroyed half of the instruments in Albus Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts.

Simultaneously the only scion of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, repairing his mindscape and sitting on a couch in an office of Gringotts, felt a rush of magical and physical energy like some unknown weight had been lifted from him, starling him out of his intense mind-work. "If you would join me again, Mr Potter, I would like to show you your Ancestors List first!" Silverclaw said watching the boy's attention focus back at him while the wizard now seemed to feel more in tune with himself. Receiving a nod he picked up the sheet and turned it around so Harry could look at it.

"It basically works like a family tree going back in time until the beginning of the Potter line. Your lineage starts with Edmund Gryffin-Potter the son of Maritha Gryffin who was the daughter of Godric Gryffindors only child with Helga Huffelpuff. They both were rumoured to have a relationship but it was never confirmed until now. The reason is that the Potters have always been very tight lipped about their linage, their relation to Gryffindor was only a rumour too. Edmund married yet another grandchild of Helga Huffelpuff and both decided to use "Potter" alone. A few hundred years later, at the near end of the tree are your grandparents, Dorea Potter nee Black and Charlus Potter with a line to their son James!"

Harry had listened to this very carefully filing the information away and saw something that explained his sometimes ridiculous amount of loyalty but he also saw his relation to the Black family and trough it to Draco Malfoy and his relation to Neville Longbottom who was his cousin first grade as Charlus Potters brother Damian had married Augusta Longbottom which was Neville's grandmother if he remembered correctly. Filing it all away in his study as a really big family tree warded with everything he could think of he looked up and into the goblins eyes. "I am related to two founders?" The goblins face split into a broader grin than before, looking slightly predatory making Harry wonder if three goblin wars were the accurate number in the last thousand years.

"I showed you this tree for a reason, Mr Potter. You are not only related to Godric Gryffindor and Helga Huffelpuff, you are their heir apparent. The tree should help you understand how you came to be heir apparent and heir presumptive to this houses!" Searching furiously in his head what this meant he took a look at his inheritance test and felt the need to faint. "As you see" Silverclaw said his feral grin still in place "you are a very wealthy young man, Mr Potter! As we are currently moving all this in our branch do you have anything to say?"

His hands were shaking but his brain capacity was back in full force, finally and he really hoped that someone could explain to him why the hell it had escaped his notice for an unknown amount of time that his brain was, indeed, nuts. While he was still writing new questions on his mental list he slowly clamed down. "Is there a way to merge the vaults? Instead of a few dozen vaults for one of the families only four really big ones? Near each other if possible?" The Goblin looked at him in concentration before he scribbled something on a sheet of parchment in front of him and looking up again. "We could put the money in two vaults and the other things like books and weapons in another two of our currently free high security vaults. If this is acceptable?"

"Yes, thank you. Could you make an inventory list and check for the properties of some of the stuff and its worth? If possible in form of a very boring book?" Seeing where the black haired teen was heading with this Silverclaw smiled before he started to scribble again before looking up and considering his options. "We probably have to wait an hour before everything is finished, care for some refreshments and snacks?" "That would be great, thank you. The matter with my key?"

"I already made the current key worthless and it will have vanished from wherever it has been until that time. As you are soon one of our highly wealthy costumers we will give you a plastic which you can use just like a credit card in the Muggle world!" Thanking the goblin again Harry allowed himself a small smile as a tray with sandwiches and pumpkin juice appeared at the table between them. Smelling the food and having it in front of his eyes made his stomach grumble, loud, but he ignored it just like Silverclaw while he took one sandwich and began slowly to eat it.

Thankfully his mental and emotional state were back to what he knew was "normal", despite the fact that he had never missed it these past four years. Having himself under control again felt better than anything in these previous years but this was really something for later, when he had found a healer he could trust and had been checked trough and trough. Thinking this again he ate with his soon to be account manager and waited for the explosion to happen.


	2. Banking

After a little more than an hour someone knocked at the door and Silverclaw allowed their visitor entry. The open door revealed another, younger looking goblin in a plain black suit with the white and golden Gringotts Emblem on his right side and a sword tied to his left hip. Handing Silverclaw a folder the goblin turned, nodding once at Harry and left, closing the door behind him. Silverclaw opened the folder and began scribbling on his sheet of parchment while Harry ate the last bit of sandwich, happy that his slow eating of five sandwiches would help him hold it all in. He wasn´t used to eating after escaping the Dursleys only a few hours ago but he had learned to handle the problem quite well. The tray disappeared and Harry watched his account manager. After a few moments of silence he saw the third sheet that they both had ignored in front of the goblin and his curiosity got the better of him. Snatching the sheet away he looked at it. Somehow he had a really bad feeling about that and wanted it done and over with before he heard the other shocking news. The last two years had taught him one thing- more if he was honest with himself but he had to figure out why he had some sort of block on his mental abilities before he dared to delve further into this topic. The one important thing he had taken to heart, if not followed trough due to the aforementioned reason, was that he should really trust his gut feeling. Sometimes his life or psychological health would depend on this. Steading hi breath and trying to ignore the knot of fear that began building in his stomach he looked at the sheet and began to read.

**Ability revealing test **

_**Costumer: Harrison James Potter**_

**Born Occlumens:** Ability blocked for four years in row due too much potions in system

**Legementic:** Unused due to the block on his mind

**Magical ability*:** "Grey" magic 147 Points out of the usual 110 (Magical Core Statistic) blocked to 75%

**Infant magical binding:** still intact blocked 25% of core

**Parseltoung:** unblocked, untrained

**Reflexes:** 50% Blocked

**Animagus Ability:** Blocked

_*Magical Ability has been measureable since "Merlin's charter" of cores and since split into three with the (up until now) usual highest mark at 150 Points (Merlin himself, followed by Gryffindor with 143 Point, Slytherin 145 Points, Ravenclaw with 144 Points and Huffelpuff with 142 Points). The split into white, dark and grey magic was due to Grindelwalds rise were American Unspeakables found that it was easier to cast certain spells if your core magic was white or dark while having grey core magic helped most people grasp each spell faster than usual. White refers to spells that are taught in the first four years of school while dark refers to the upper year spells due to their higher magical power needed to make said spells, jinxes or curses work. (We from Gringotts have no idea why wizard's couldn´t come up with other colours to describe it like yellow and blue making the middle form the green magic or something else)._

Inwardly he sighed that someone thought about explaining something before the whole impact of what he had just read flooded to his attention causing his blood to boil. Someone had blocked his magical core! No wonder he sucked at the easiest spells when his magic had to heal his body after years of Dursley- treatment. He really wanted to know why someone found it necessary to block his core even further, seeing as he already had 25%of it blocked due to the infant block which he guessed his parents had done after a few bursts of accidental magic when he still was said infant. What really threw him off was the ´mind block due to potions´. Someone had fed him potions? That would rule the Dursleys out immediately and leave only one person. Albus Wolfric Brain Dumbeldore, since none of his peers would have had the opportunity to do so- except the few prank potions from Fred and George – okay maybe there were more people who could have done so but his stomach only revolted after thinking about his headmaster which he took as indicator, having made a silent vow to himself to fucking listen to his inner warning system this time around.

Silverclaw had stopped scribbling after he felt a light magical burst from his costumer and watched Harry carefully fearing what would happen when he told the boy what he had found out about the withdrawals of things and money that had been made from his vaults. When Harry looked into the goblins eyes Silverclaw had to use all his experience to remain sitting instead of recoiling in slight fear. The emerald green eyes were now clouded with dark green sparks and vivid. "Before we do anything else, is there a way a healer can check me? For this mentioned potions and the magical bindings? And if so can this healer help me cure or undo it?" the young wizard asked his voice barely concealing his steadily rising anger after unsuccessfully ignoring the tens of thousands of questions that his mind assaulted him with, making him feel like he had trusted the wrong kind of people this past four years and guilty for doing it at all- since when had he faith in adults and why the hell had this sudden change of thinking not made him pause and think? All this things, including his still slightly sore feet from wandering around only a few hours ago, made his magic flare and each little thing in the room, including the wicked looking knifes on the wall suddenly hovered in the air before flying around. Silverclaw had barely enough time to press another of the buttons before he had to search shelter beneath his desk.

Thankfully the bindings on Harry's magic activated in full force after two knifes hit the chair where Silver claw had sat only moments ago and the poor boy passed out because of exhaustion. As soon as Harry slumped in his seat all flying things fell down and Silverclaw deemed it save to leave his hiding place, retelling everything once the healer he had summoned entered his office. The goblin listened to the tail before pointing his finger at the teen and levitating him into the infirmary where he began a throughout check of the boy with the help of two medigoblins, thankful that the young wizard had passed out.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**scene break**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

While young Harry was checked Albus Dumbeldore sat in his office staring at the now destroyed instruments in his desk. Each of the silver and gold instruments had monitored Harry Potter or the wards around Private Drive Number four. The first one, monitoring the blood wards had melted while he had sat in the Great Hall with his fellow teachers enjoying the first breakfast together two weeks before school started again. After that he had visited Severus and talked about the basilisk young Harry slayed only a few weeks ago and how they would get the boy to retrieve it´s body so Severus could harvest it. After that he had visited Minerva and talked to her about the schedule for the new Muggleborn students and who would visit them and their families, thankful that he had obliviated her when Harry Potter was due to receive this visit and she hadn´t remembered since. After that he had tried to once again talk Cornelius out of placing Dementors around his school and succeeded, at least partly as the foul creatures would only follow their duties around the grounds and not on them or , like Cornelius had insisted, in the school itself. After all this tiring meetings he had retired toward his office only to find his monitoring devices destroyed. Which was the reason he had sorted through them and put the destroyed ones on his desk examining them all very carefully.

How the nice instrument could have melted was beyond him. Nothing short of Harry declaring that Private Drive never had been and would be his home would have had this effect. He had dismissed this idea knowing the mental shields he had laid around the too sharp mind of the boy but when he discovered that the instrument watching the magical "fog" around the boys thought process in tiny pieces he had sat down on his chair heavily shocked to his very core. Because Harry was unconscious for the most part of the last three weeks of school he had missed the opportunity to renew said blocks on his mind and the boy somehow had broken them hence the shattering of the very instrument that monitored the blocks focused on Harrys mind. Whit them gone or partially gone it was possible that the boy had, in fact, thought about his hatred of his abusive relatives and how he never felt at home there thus shattering the blood protection as well. Just as he had figured out this information he heard another sound from behind him watching in horror as another two of his precious instruments stopped working and fell into pieces telling him that every chance of placing the boy with his relatives now was gone. He could not cast the wards on Harry when he drugged him and blocked his mind and he could not cast effective wards when Harry had broken the bounds on his mind already thus making each block weaker and the wards would be ineffective once again.

It had been hard work when the kid was an infant, he could not cast the same wards on him when he was fifteen. Angry as he got with each second he nearly summoned Minerva but stopped himself knowing that his Deputy would rip another hole in his arse before doing what he wanted her to do. And he could not explain how he knew all this or why he was so angry at the boy and he would rather not explain why he had blocks on the boys mind and magic. All this was so the boy would die fighting Tom and he could emerge as Leader once more, for the Greater Good of the world of course but he had no clue how he could follow through whit his plans. He had to find the stupid boy but he could not leave his work. Giving into his anger he screamed his rage out, shattering the instruments further when he threw them at his fire place in rage, not noticing that he actually explained his wonderful plan in front of every headmaster of the past and one shocked and hidden house elf.

He only realised his mistake when Hogwarts, the sentient being that she was, hid every portrait in his office that had up until now spied for him and took away his power over the wards, feeling like the old man had overused his authority and figuring she would take matters into her own metaphorical hands until she found someone she could thrust this power upon.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**scene break**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

In another part of the country a bushy haired girl stopped in her tracks and felt icy shudders ran through her before the truth of what her parents had shouted at her only moments ago hit her. She had been stomping away from her parents but after the effect of the loyalty potion wore off she turned around, white faced, shivering from the ice cold hand that had her inwards in a tight grip and tears streaming down her face. Seeing the sudden distress of their daughter Daniel and Emma Granger ran towards her embracing the now openly sobbing girl while having no clue whatsoever about what happened. Only after Hermione had calmed down a bit they got a slight idea as their intelligent daughter murmured about potions and how stupid she had been not to detect anything at all before kissing both her parents on their cheeks and sprinting into her room. There she opened her trunk and put everything she was going to need in front of her thankful that she had insisted on automatic shrinking charms in order to not alert anyone to her plan. If she was right she could brew detection potions and maybe the person responsible for her extreme behaviour towards Harry had not cared enough to hide his magical signature, helping the potion to detect not only the potions in her system but the one to brew them too.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**scene break**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ronald and Ginerva Weasley sat in their garden contemplating the happenings of the past years when Ron suddenly stopped talking and turned white as a sheet, shivering he stared at his sister, suddenly very afraid of their mutual future. The sudden sense of doom not only hit Ronald but his mother, father and his eldest brother currently at home while the twins decided that this couldn´t be good when they walked into their kitchen seeing a very green Molly and Arthur breathing heavily. As fast as this unexplainable sense of doom had struck it left, leaving a shocked and confused family behind.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++END+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Harry woke up for a start. Groggily he remembered his run from his relatives after he had felt the Dementors and heard his cousin coming nearer, leaving said cousin behind. After the walk to Kings Cross he had decided to visit Coventry determined to find another magical shopping district and walked into the branch of Gringotts after finding said shopping district. Having finally figured out why he slept on a very comfortable bed, he starting getting up slightly irritated from the missing pains and aches. Deciding to check on his mental landscape he found it in better condition than he could remember and with his defences up and working. When he finally sat on the edge of the bed the lights got brighter before he was able to see the room that looked awfully similar to Silver claw's office. "Mr Potter! You have woken up!" said a suddenly entering goblin with a white cloak like doctor and healers used to wear. "Where am I?" "We brought you in one of our rooms in the infirmary after we checked you trough and undid all the bindings. We took out a larger fee than planned because we had to remove the piece of soul attached to your scar and heal your body complete what with the two wrong bended bones and the scarring on a few of your organs! It was good that you had some sort of magical exhaustion before we began or it would have been very painful for you. Be it as it may I have to caution you because of your need to take nutrient potions and because of the severe damage the soul piece had on the nerves important for your eye sight you will have to take potions too and still wear glasses. Furthermore you should stop eating heavy and fat food because your stomach is still very upset about the starvation of your childhood and the very unhealthy food at Hogwarts has not helped matters at all. Sadly your bones aren´t in good shape and despite all efforts you should start working out and stop playing Quiddich as long as they aren´t healed properly. I am going to give you a list of things you are allowed to eat and you should stick to this diet for at least five years!"

Trying to digest what the healer had told him he slowly proceeded the information and smiled when his brain worked as fine as he could remember. "Wait! A piece of Voldemorts soul was attached to this godforsaken scar?" he asked the goblin not sure what to think about that piece of information. Seeing the confusion on his patients face and knowing the need of the boy to cure himself he nodded and sat down on the chair near the door. "I guess it starts very early in magical history that people found the limitations to their gift. Very soon after that creatures and people alike found ways to trick with them, play with them or outright destroy their limitations. One major rule is that each living thing will at some point face death- even vampires. No one knows when it happened but some guys started playing with their very souls and soul magic was born. It is one of the cruel and horrifying parts of magic and puts a stop on most of the limitations of magic!"

Grateful for the long explanation Harry listened while he worked through a few possibilities but he could not come up with the reason behind this so he decided to remain silent. "Some heartless bastard came around and found out that when you kill a living individual there actually breaks something in you. This meant that some part of the human soul dies with said victim and after he proved his hypothesis he delved into rituals and found a way to stop this part of his soul from death and instead prepared it so he could transfer the piece of soul out of his body into an object. He needed more tests and after the eleventh time he killed intending to split his soul he died and with him all this unsuccessful attempts. At this point people thought that this limit wasn´t going to be broken until some other stupid human came around and tried it again two hundred years ago. Sadly he succeeded. He died at the age of eighty, because he got to creepy and someone sliced his throat. Anyway, the successful splitting of his soul made the necklace an anchor for his soul and essence keying him forever to the earthen sphere and trough it to live. The way for magical folk into immortality was born and better than the Immortality of vampires too, ´cause they could not return after getting killed- with the "anchors" now called Horuxes you could. The only thing no one has figured out up until now is the limit of the soul!"

"Which would have a limitation and thus the number of anchors a person can make would also be limitated!" the green eyed teen said now concerned. "Yes. Thankfully we had a close eye on this experiments and made our own rituals to remove and destroy such vile things, just in case someone would hide them inside Gringotts and we would be in danger. But most evil and stupid human's don´t trust living creatures or humans with the care for their soul pieces which means that this soul piece attached itself onto you solely by mistake and The Dark One had some container with him to fulfil the ritual after the murder that should split his soul!"

Nodding thoughtfully Harry stood up. "Thank you for taking the time to tell me this. I have only two questions left: how long have I been sleeping and am I allowed to leave now or shall I stay so you can check me again?" The goblin stood up too and nodded smiling. "You´re welcome. We decided to put special time preserving charm on this rooms so you had time to heal properly. You were in a sort of coma for nearly a month while only three actual days have passed outside these rooms. We checked on you every day and had monitoring charms on you in case something happened. Take your time to leave and be cautious the next day. Because of the nature of the spells you should not feel any difference at all, not even nausea. Furthermore: Silverclaw requested a meeting with you after you woke up!" Without further ado the goblin healer nodded at him and left. Harry made his way into the bathroom his mind spinning with all this new information while he filed it away, thankful that this answered at least a few of his burning questions from the day he left Private Drive.

Trying to ignore them once again he enjoyed the shower and smiled when he noticed the new and fitting clothes on his bed after returning from the shower an hour later. Slowly he felt human again but feared that he would have to ask just how much extra fee the goblins had taken after shopping for him and healing him, at least partly. ´Come to think of it what exactly am I allowed to eat?´ he thought while taking on his clothes. Stopping in this act he turned around and walked back into the bathroom. He had dismissed his changed reflection while stepping out of the shower because he had sunken into his thoughts, but putting on his new pair of trousers made him stop and wonder. Walking back he looked into the cheval glass and his mouth dropped open. He had honestly never really looked at himself too closely before because of the Dursleys telling him how ugly he supposedly was and he really hadn´t time for this at Hogwarts. Somehow after the Lockhart disaster he had thought less of looking into the mirror to check his looks and he certainly didn´t want to be like Draco Malfoy but while he hadn´t a clue where this sudden way of thought had come from he simply went with it.

He had never been confident, but had grown to take each thing the Dursleys ever told him with a grain of salt after he had learned to mediate and sort his thought progress. He had tried to build up his own worth and found it in some ways but it had been hard work and he had been lacking at it these past years. Focusing back on the matter at hand he looked in the mirror and smiled. All of his scars were gone, even the lightning bolt shaped one that had been on his forehead. His body was still very thin but he had grown a few inches and so had his hair which was now pitch black and still a little unruly giving him an "out of bed" look that he instantly took a likening to. His skin was finally displaying the hours of working in the garden which had given him a slightly tanned skin. Aunt Petunia had loved it when the sun was burning down on Little Whining especially the fact that she could lock the doors and windows and leave her nephew out to work in the garden or paint the fence. This had led to more than one nasty sunburn but he had wondered where the proof of his hard work had been with no muscles or no signs that his baby-fat would finally go away.

Deciding that this would have been side effects of the bindings on him and his magic he smiled again. No baggy clothes and a baby-face ever again! His face looked now aristocratic and the, until now, missing muscles were there too. Still smiling another revelation hit him, he had never in his life felt this good. He could feel his magic cursing through his body making him more content with everything despite the feeling in his stomach that told him that there was still a hammer to fall and that he would soon have to rebuild his self-worth and start digging through books about the magical world and it´s costumes and rules. Picking up his wand to finally leave the room he jerked back and let the wooden thing fall looking at his now burnt hand.

"What the fuck?" The wand that was the brother to Voldemorts and his faithful partner had caught fire the moment he touched it and burnt his hand while slowly burning to ash on the floor. He remembered the first time he had touched this wand and the rush of magic he had felt, the spark of hope that Hagrid had told him the truth had followed suit. "Is it possible?" he asked looking at the pile of ash at the floor. Could it be that this wand only fitted him because of his bound magic combined with a second piece of soul sharing his body? When he remembered correctly there were only two things different between both wands. The wood and the length. Had Olivander not told him that holly wood was good for defence and light magic especially due to the shorter length? He had met Voldemort and his wand already but when he delved into his mind to remember the things he had read about Yew, Phoenixes and everything else these past four years but could only recall things he had to learn to survive, which meant that he only remembered spells he had trained and used. There was no information about other topics even as he spent months of the past year hidden in the library reading everything remotely helpful. It was all gone!

Cursing under his breath he slowly rose again while fighting the urge to scream in rage or cry at the harsh truth of his live. It was all lies and once he was healed and back to his old self the next bus was waiting to collide with him. Yes, he had been lazy at Hogwarts and stopped most of his habits but he had read books, had written essays and he had even looked through potions texts all of which he should at least remember doing despite his ignorance of his own mind due to those bindings but there was nothing! Even his Adventures were at best slightly foggy if not irritating- at least the stress combined with his pain and the bindings while he had not even half of his magical potential could explain that and he really hadn´t watched his surroundings very carefully in those situations but all of this meant he had to relearn everything, from scratch.

Remaining standing for a while he balled his hands into fists while trying to figure out a plan. Something was really wrong and stunk to all way up to heaven but he could not face all the monsters at once, he had to leave and hear out what Silverclaw had to say, he had to face this things first before he could make plans! It was time to face his Personal Demon in the disguise of documents and other important sheets of parchment while his early established inner warn signals went off at an alarming rate now.

Walking slowly through the depths of the bank his mind wandered back to the third revelation about the side effect of those bindings- namely the fact that their removal had erased what little knowledge he had had about most topics and subjects. How he had managed to get average marks was beyond him but he could not even know how good he was what with the cancelled exams. Come to think of it had they cancelled all exams, meaning the important ones too? Wait, why couldn´t he remember taking any tests at all? He knew most of the spells he had practised, which was of no use as he now was wandless, but if he was honest his repertoire wasn´t a big one either and everything else was simply gone. Now that he thought about it there were memories missing as well which was unnerving as hell as he knew that something wasn´t in order but he could not recall what was missing? Thinking about the events where he missed those he stopped in his tracks, eyes widening in horror while his whole body began to shake.

Stopping himself once again he started one of his early established breath techniques to stop the sudden influx of angst and panic into his system. He had been sick, so sick he had needed a month to recover and still wasn´t fully healthy, if you could talk about recovering in his case, that is. Taking one deep breath after another he reasoned with himself. ´I have to stay calm, very calm. Hide your feelings, take the energy they give you and use it. You learned that years ago start using this tactics again. Come on Harry you faced a Basilisk, Voldemort at least three times, Dementors and survived ten years in the tender care of your relatives you can do this. Calm, Calm! ´

Half an hour later he found himself back in Silver Claws office facing the deeply troubled goblin. "Your health check, healing, the healing process and the stay under the time charm have cost you 1050 Galleons, 35 knuts and 56 sickles. We took it out of your trust vault during the time where a human healer check you trough so you have proof of everything which will help you with further healings and if you decide to press charges! These are the doctor´s orders including your new diet and the recipes of your needed potions. They have left you with a patch of them which should last a month, the fee or this was 207 Galleons which is the reason we decided to give you the recipes. Having covered this I want to talk about the things we decided to postpone the last time", pausing as the young man looked at him after this small assault in irritation he took the pile of parchments next to him his own blood pressure going up by thinking of the things they had found but trying to keep clam for the young man's sake. Someone had to remain clam, after all.

"We checked all your vaults and all your finances as we had decided on. During this search we added the list of your other belongings including clothes, books and jewellery your family has placed in those vaults. By doing so we found a hand written inventory book made from your Grandmother Dorea Potter nee Black who has spent much time on completing it. I thought it a good idea to compare the book with all of the Potters possessions with our audit of all Potter vaults and came up with over 15 inches of parchment with irregularities. There are books missing as are weapons and it doesn´t stop there. The Ministry has turned one of your properties into a memorial without paying for it, which means that you still pay rent for the house and they even took money to build the statue and organise the public burial of your parents' body's. This however isn´t half the damage I found. Your late grandmother was a powerful woman that decided to audit everything in their possession and did it with the Black, Gryffindor and Huffelpuff vaults during the three months before her son was born. As I had found several items missing from the main family vaults I checked her audit with our results and found money missing. Much money. So much, in fact, that I had to start digging who gave it away and where it landed. Following the gold I found one of my former colleagues who had bent our rules a little too much. Those are the results of my research. Which vault´s, what was missing and where all of this went!"

Taking the top half of the parchments he began to read through it all thankful that his vision was finally healed. When he finished reading an hour later he was shaking again, in anger this time. His eyes shone with it while his face was a cold mask shocking the goblin who had sorted trough the other documents with great care as to not disturb the young man. "Can we remove the money and put everything in another vault?"

Having anticipated the question he wordlessly gave the poor teen the next bunch of documents detailing who had the right to remove great amounts of money from them including three contracts between the now dead former banker and the one claiming guardianship of young Mr. Potter.

"I am Head of House Potter now, Emancipated. He can´t control what I am doing!" "On the contrary, Lord Potter. This documents are legal which means that he has had full control over all vaults in your possession and even those you would need to claim first. It also means that you probably would never have learned of the existence of any other vaults while he stole from the others as much as he could legally do in one year, at least. My hands are bound as I am not allowed to move vaults!" Sensing an outburst of the teen he leaned forward hoping his client would hear it as clearly as he wanted. "I am however unable to stop you from using your pouch and other methods of getting onto you money with a certain limit per month!"

If he had not been healed recently and his mind, soul and magic still blocked and bound the young Lord Potter would not have felt the warning in the goblins gesture or the undertone of the creatures voice. Thinking a mile in a minute he sat back and looked thoughtful, now sure that the office was bugged. "Very well. I need to purchase an entire new wardrobe and new glasses and have no intention of buying any of those in Diagon. Is there a way with which I can pay for my purchases without carrying around pouches?" The smile his account manager gave him at this was sending cold shivers down his spine as it screamed "dangerous, predator, run". Fighting his basic instinct he watched as Silverclaw removed a few of the documents to give him a beautiful black card with golden letters on it. "This is what muggles call a debit card. It enables the owner to spent big or small amounts of money in shops of their choosing and can also be used on so called cash dispensers to get money easily without visiting the bank! I set the limit to 10.000 Galleons a month which are 15.000 pounds! As you have seven vaults I have taken the liberty to organise one card for each vault with the same limit. This nice package is your inventory list which will turn into an ordinary looking book once you take it. To remove books or other of your belongings from your vaults you have to tap the picture of it twice with your wand and it will appear next to you. All seven cards and the list can be bound to you due to a small sacrifice from you which means that you should use three drops of your blood on each of the eight items. Once you´ve done that no one can steal them from you, destroy them or place spells of any kind on them!", pausing again for effect he gave the young man one of his ritual knives to do just that before he began again.

"Once bound to you by blood the cards will flash a wrong name, if you were to use one, that is and they will turn white when the vault goes empty. After going white the card will simply dispense three days after that when you have not refilled the vault with money. Your trust vault will remain open and has no card linked to it as the money for Hogwarts and schools supplies hast to remain in it! Have you any other questions?" Thinking about everything very carefully the teen shook his head. "No thank you, Silverclaw! I need to do some shopping. I will send you an owl if something occurs to me!" "It was a pleasure working with you, Lord Potter! Have a nice day!"

Shaking hands with the goblin whose eyes twinkled and left the bank to find himself a hotel where he could think, re read all of the documents Silverclaw had made copies of, to eat and sleep. A picture of a bathtub filled with warm water shot through his mind and he smiled while he left the bank and the whole shopping mall to enter just before the park he remembered. Not entirely sure where he would find a hotel he simply started wandering again and found what he searched half an hour later. Thankful that he had those cards he entered the hotel and went straight to the counter. "How may I help you?" "I want to book a room for a few days!"

The person behind the counter looked up and wrinkled her nose at him. "The next hotel with your… price class… is about 20 minutes down the street, young man!" she said, her voice bordering on icy. Still overloaded with information and in need of food, a shower and real time to think about all the things that happened. Furthermore was the small voice in his head demanding a longer look in the mirror and a little training session to see if he could walk or run without greater problems due to his new height or if his seeker reflexes were still the same? "Try me!" At that the receptionist smiled and said, with a voice that clearly stated that he would soon run in desperation:" Three nights cost 120 pounds!" Opening his wallet he simply gave her one of his cards and smiled charmingly. At that she took the card and booked the room looking flushed and very embarrassed. Taking the key card for his room and his own card and left in search for his room.


End file.
